


Rooting for You

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU Post-CotBP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: This is a section of a longer unfinished work. The context: James and Jack have been together a few times, but that pesky Pirate Captain/Navy Commodore thing keeps getting between them. When Jack refuses to meet him, James has him pretend-arrested so they can, er, talk.





	Rooting for You

He looks down into seagreen eyes that look back up steadily at him with trust, and groans as he feels a rush of warmth at the expression in those eyes. It stills him for a moment, almost making him gasp out loud at the wonder of it, at the gentle sweetness of the young man now so pliant in his arms, having transferred the balance of power between them so completely, having willingly relinquished it.

‘Jack, please,’ James entreats, his eyes wide with the effort of keeping himself still, and Jack nods and thrusts into him again, making James’s lips part and his breath escape him with a sigh, and then they are both taking gasping breaths as Jack drives into James’s body again and again. Even as his hand entwines in James’s hair and the other strokes James’s cock, he feels as if he is a ship at sea, a stormy sea, buffeted by the wind but secure in his knowledge that the sea is surrounding him, keeping him safe. James clenches tight around him and the image burns itself into Jack’s mind. A ship. A ship on a stormy sea, surrounded by gusts of wind, but safe. Safe. He flexes his ankles against James’s ropes and a thrill of realisation jolts through him as he is fiercely anchored in every way, flesh to flesh, soul to soul. Trust. That is what this is, that is what this has always been about… about earning each other’s trust, about giving themselves up to each other.

He braces himself on his arms and lets his movements synchronise into a slow glide that matches the movements of James’s body. Never before had he thought that something could be this perfect, that two bodies could move as one. He takes James’s mouth gently, tenderly, stroking into him with his tongue, feeling James’s fingers flex against his back every time he slides into him.

‘Jack,’ James murmurs into his hair, his voice strained with effort, and Jack lifts his head to look down again into his eyes. ‘Aye, James?’ he whispers, his voice tight, and he bends to bury his face in James’s dark, sweat-dampened hair as he keeps up his steady stroking.

‘Please, Jack… harder. Please.’

James’s words drive all thought from his mind and he raises himself briefly to change the angle of his thrusts, even as James pushes back and wraps long legs tight around Jack’s body. 

‘James,’ he breathes against his lover’s throat before beginning to suckle gently on the soft skin there, a calloused thumb stroking insistently against the slit at the head of James’s cock. He feels James shudder and arch his back as he finds his release, and then the storm surrounding him lifts him and brings him back down with an almighty crash, and his head spins as James wraps his arms around him as well and holds his shuddering body tight, and there is nothing he can do but come in the purest, most blinding flash of pleasure, spilling himself into James as their mouths tangle fiercely together again.

 

—

 

Afterwards, James holds Jack close, keeping Jack inside him as he runs his hands slowly over the sheen of sweat coating his back, sliding his hand up along Jack’s spine under his hair and cupping the nape of his neck, kissing him languidly. Jack’s heartbeat slowly returns to a semblance of normalcy, and he untangles himself from James’s arms and pulls himself to his knees.

James reaches immediately for the ropes around Jack’s ankles, and Jack attempts to pull away. ‘I c’n manage it,’ he mutters.

‘Let me,’ James says gently, tugging Jack’s feet into his lap and giving him no choice but to lean back on his elbows as long, strong fingers undo the knots and free him, and James’s hands massage the bare skin around his ankles. ‘I’m sorry about that,’ he says, and has the grace to look abashed.

‘Liar,’ Jack counters, tilting his head back and enjoying the massage, watching James from under half-closed lids. ‘You enjoyed tying me up. Got your own back, didn’t you.’

James grins. ‘I assure you, my intention was not to take revenge on you.’

‘Aye? Then what was it?’

‘I couldn’t very well ask my lieutenants to lock me inside with you, and I knew you’d try to make a run for it if you were free,’ James says dryly, his tone belied by the dancing sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

One hand still caressing Jack’s ankle, he rummages in his coat with the other one and brings out a bar of chocolate, squeezing Jack’s foot one last time before releasing it and breaking off a piece of chocolate. ‘I thought you might need some sugar in you after we were, er, finished.’ He holds out the piece.

‘Cheeky, very cheeky,’ Jack growls, but leans forward compliantly to take the proffered piece of chocolate into his mouth, letting his lips linger on James’s fingers for a moment longer than necessary.

‘Raisins?’ He raises an eyebrow as he chews on the delicious stuff. ‘Quite the hedonist, aren’t you?’

‘Only the best for the prisoners I take sexual liberties with,’ James says lightly, leaning back against the pillows.

Jack laughs, surprising himself at how much he feels at ease in the Commodore’s presence. ‘And just how many prisoners do you take such liberties with?’

‘Not many,’ James confesses with a grin.

‘So I _am_ a prisoner?’

James’s brow furrows for an instant. ‘Are you still a pirate?’

‘’Course I am.’

‘Then you’re free to go, Captain Sparrow,’ James says cryptically, folding an arm behind his head and taking a bite of chocolate.

Jack frowns, but decides it would be best to take his leave since freedom is being offered so generously.

He gets out of bed and picks out his clothes from among the debris of their combined attires scattered across the floor. James pulls on a dressing gown and bends over a basin at the dresser, turning away from Jack to give him privacy, and splashing water on his face. Jack is oddly grateful for the gesture, and restrains himself from stepping up behind James and wrapping his arms around his waist.

He sits at the edge of the bed and shoves his feet into his boots before tying his scarf back around his head.

‘Well, I suppose I should be going, an’ all.’

‘I suppose you should.’ James steps close and slips the remainder of the chocolate into a pocket of Jack’s coat. ‘For later,’ he smiles.

‘Later,’ Jack repeats, setting his hat firmly on his head to hide his confusion. He stops breathing as James’s fingers slip into the sash around his waist, keeping him close.

‘Would you dine with me tonight?’

‘Dine. With you.’

‘Aye, Captain Sparrow.’

‘You’d be seen in the company of a wanted outlaw?’

‘Not if the wanted outlaw would make an exception and allow a Navy man on board his ship for an evening.’

Jack surveys the handsome, aristocratic face, the earnest eyes. ‘Just you. None of your bloody bodyguards.’ He tilts his head toward the hallway.

James laughs. ‘They’re my officers, not my bodyguards. And yes, just me.’

‘All right, then.’

‘Good.’ James smiles. ‘And you’ll allow me to bring the food, of course.’

‘None of that, Navy boy. You come on board my ship, you’ll eat my food.’

James laughs again, a low, husky sound that makes Jack almost light-headed to hear it. ‘Fine. But you must let me bring dessert.’ There is that dance of mischief in his eyes again, and Jack decides that he really must leave before he forgets how to breathe.

‘Fine,’ he says, and looks down at James’s hand, still entwined in his sash. The hand tightens and tugs him closer, and for a brief instant, James’s lips meet his own, lightly, sweetly, tasting of chocolate.

‘Until tonight, then,’ James says softly, releasing him.

Jack tilts his head back for an instant, and then nods smartly. ‘Aye, until tonight.’


End file.
